Under A Blue Moon
by Melmm
Summary: Hmm. Let's just say...another sappy Nny/Devi fic, with a twist. Don't wanna give away the ending. You read now. Oh, and it's reeeeally short.
1. Under A Blue Moon

Disclaimer: They no mine. You no sue.  
  
Author's Note: WARNING! Sap ahead! Really, did you expect anything different? Another Nny/Devi fic, but this one should be...interesting. At least, I hope so. Anyway, it should be better than Motorcycle Drive By, which I have realized is crap. This is based, somewhat loosely, on Sydney Forest's song, "Once In A Blue Moon." You download! It's also extremely short. So…yeah.  
  
Continuity: Whazzat? LOL...Oh, I should probably point out that I haven't read the Squee or IFS books yet. So...cluelessnessness.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Under A Blue Moon  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rings. She hurries to answer it, glancing one last time in the mirror. Her hand shakes slightly as she turns the lock, and in that one brief moment she seriously considers locking the door and spending the night, like so many other nights, hiding out in the apartment alone. Shoving the thought aside, she forces herself to open the door. The moon is full, the light sweeping over him.  
  
He stands there, looking a bit uncertain. There are no flowers-not his style-only a small smile, which she returns. A few moments of awkward small talk pass, then she locks the door behind her and they walk together to the parking lot. In his little gray car on the way to the theater, the minimal conversation continues, and again she thinks she should have just stayed home. Reminding herself firmly that anything-well, ALMOST anything, she amends quickly-is better than spending another night in her apartment with no one but Tenna and that damn squeaky toy for company, she resolves to at least try to enjoy herself.   
  
The movie is bad, which is expected. She tries to keep her eyes on the screen, but they keep darting to him, sitting next to her. His eyes are fixed on the screen, but unnaturally, as if he's afraid to look at her. Or as if he's looking out of the corner of his eye. Hastily she averts her gaze, returning to the movie although she has no idea what's going on.   
  
He leans toward her, and she finds herself shrinking back slightly, involuntarily. Forcing herself to remain still, she meets his eyes and manages another half-smile, though her impulse is to back away farther. What does he think he's doing? He leans in closer and asks in a whisper if she is enjoying the film. She answers honestly, and he suggest that they leave and walk to the small café a block down the street. The prospect of leaving the safe, crowded theater to be alone with him is somewhat unappealing, but she reminds herself of the fact that she did promise to give him another chance, and of her resolution in the car. She nods, and they stand.  
  
There are no streetlights outside the theater, only the bright moonlight, but it is enough. They arrive at the café within ten minutes, and he leads to a table in the back. Somehow, during the brief walk, the conversation has turned from the bad movie, which neither of them really has much to say about, as they had been barely paying attention, to books, and as they sit there with cups of steaming coffee, the discussion becomes more involved, the time speeds by, and it is well after midnight, but she finds that she doesn't want to leave. On an impulse more than anything else, she leans across the table and kisses him, but what started as an act of spontaneity turns into a deep kiss that lasts for several minutes. When they finally pull away, they are both smiling, real smiles this time. He looks into her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me again, Devi."  
  
She doesn't answer for a moment, but when she does, it's the truth.  
  
"So am I, Stephen. So am I."  
  
And outside, the moon glows sliver, shimmering on the tears of the homicidal maniac, staring through the café window at what he could have had, and now never will.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another author's note: Muaha! I'd like to point out that when I say Nny/Devi, I don't always mean in the traditional sense. :^D So what did ya think? Tell me tell me tell me! LOL. And by the way, I'd just like to point out that I came up with the name Stephen out of thin air. Not a character from the comics, at least as far as I know, and NO, Whitney, it's not in any way an Anita reference. Because if that Stephen's going out with anyone, it's ME. Well, that's all folks!  
  
~*~Emmie~*~ (Please feed the author) 


	2. Lyrics

What can I say? Me=review piggy. (Heh, piggy. Shut up, I just saw Zim. I don't get to see Zim very often. I'm very happy and hyper.) So anyway, to get this back up to the top of the list so that you will read and review it, here's the lyrics to the song that this is semi based on. Well, actually maybe I should just say the song that inspired it. You'll see.  
~*~*~*~  
Once In A Blue Moon ~ Sydney Forest  
~*~*~*~  
The room is empty  
The lights are dim  
And my heart wonders  
If I'll ever see you again  
My tears are hungry  
For an open door  
When your arms held me  
I never felt that way before  
And I'll be waiting  
And I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
The taste of heaven  
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon  
Do you remember  
When the wind blew free?  
We fit together   
So naturally  
And I'll be waiting  
And I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
The taste of heaven  
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon  
If the wind closes a door  
It will open another  
And I'll be waiting  
And I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
The taste of heaven  
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon 


End file.
